You can do anything long as you put your mind it!
by whitetigerdemon14
Summary: Hi hope ulike it!


_**Nothing Is Impossible with A Little Help**_

He was all alone in his room playing with a puzzle his father had given him. Shane a fourteen-year-old boy with brown hair and golden yellow eyes. He wore a green tunic with gold trimmings and black britches. His father was worried that Shane would not forget what happen to him when he was not but a child of eight.

His father had caught a rare disease that only gave him six years to live. He caught it on his son's eighth birthday. His wife Queen Zira went mad. She started blaming Shane for it.  
'' It is your fault,'' Zira screamed,'' Trenton is sick and he is going to die because of you!'' She slapped him hard on the cheek.  
''No, it is not my fault daddy is sick!'' he screamed back.  
'' Yes it is, he got sick on your birthday!'' Zira said slapping him once more. The small boy started crying. '' It is my fault.'' he said.  
''That is right. It is your fault!'' Zira said.  
One of the house cleaners saw what happened and raced to tell the king. '' My lord! The Queen she has gone mad. She is hurting the prince.''  
'' What?'' King Trenton got up and followed her to where the prince was. Zira was about to strike him again, but he caught her hand.  
''What in the name of God are you doing Zira!'' Trenton said  
''I...I'' she ran out of the room crying.  
A week later, the queen was found hanging by a rope outside the royal bedroom. The King was devastated. Six months later the King remarried to Princess Sirina of Duve River Valley, because he needed help to rule the throne.

End Flashback...

Trenton sighed he missed Zira a lot, but he was starting to warm up to Sirina. She was sweet and kind. She knew he had only three more months to live, though she did not mind, they spent as much time as they could together. Sirina loved him and his son very much. She was also five months pregnant. Because of all this, they forgot to train Shane to be king. He still needed to learn how to fight, how to ride a horse, and how to address other nobles properly. They did not have time, so they hired three young girls who could help. The other servants were to busy to help.  
''Therefore, you girls will teach my son to be king. Maya you teach him to fight. Rosa teaches him to ride. Last, but not least little Odette will teach him how to act, agreed.'' said King Trenton.  
''Yes, your lordship!'' they said bowing to him. The girl walked to the prince's room and knocked.  
'' Yes, come in ladies, I have been waiting for you.'' said Shane. They entered. Then introduced themselves.  
'' Young master I am Maya.''  
'' I am Rosa.''  
'' In addition, I am Odette'  
'' Nice to met you all, call me Shane for now on, ok.'' said Shane.  
'' I will teach you to fight.'' said Maya a blacked haired with green eyes. She wore black britches with a black tunic and a golden hoop earring. She was fifteen.  
''I will teach you to ride.'' said Rosa. She wore royal blue britches with a light blue tunic with golden trim. She wore a golden bracelet. She was twelve.  
'' I will teach you how to treat nobles.'' said shy little Odette. She had long blond curly hair with green eyes. She wore a red elegant dress with lace. She had on a golden necklace. She was nine years old.  
'' Ok, now Odette ill teach you first then Rosa, and then Me.'' said Maya.  
So it began Odette was given a half of a month to train Shane.  
''Ok, now do not slouch sit up and sip your soup.'' instructed Odette.  
''Ok,'' he tried but then his bowl slipped, and it flipped the soup up and on to his head, '' Oh, operates this sucks.'' he huffed.  
'' Do not worry you will get it soon, you just started.'' while cleaning him up.  
After awhile of bowing and ten soups bowls later. He studied and practices all he could night and day. He finally got his table and diplomatic manners down. The two weeks were up. Odette was exhausted from everything. She taught him everything her mother taught her before she died.  
Ok, Shane now your time with me is done. Now it is time that you go train to ride with my sister Rosa.' said Odette.  
'' Oh okay, thank you so much for helping me Odette.'' Shane said and kissed her on the cheek. Then walked off to the stables.  
'' Your welcome, Prince Shane.'' she said while blushing.  
He walked to the coral to find Rosa doing tricks. She jumped, turned, and leaped over every obstacle in her path. Then strode off to the side to greet him.  
'' Hey! Shane ready for your riding lessons.'' said Rosa.  
'' Yeah I am Rosa, what horse will I ride?'' he asked.  
'' Well since, we have four weeks. How about are strawberry-roan mare, Cherry?'' asked Rosa.  
'' Sounds good to me Rosa.'' said Shane.  
They walked to the stables to find Cherry. Cherry looked a little cranky or upset is more like it.  
'' Ahhhhhhhhh... sorry, she is our only spare horse. The other horses are either in for war or competitions. She seems tough, but a treat and some getting use to you, she will warm up.'' she said.  
'' Ah, okay what do I do first?'' Shane asked.  
'' First, you give her a sugar cube, then saddle up. Then I will start to teach you the basic tricks. You do know how to ride a horse? You know trot, canter, and so on.'' Rosa said.  
'' Well of course I do. I ride all the time.'' Shane answered.  
Rosa gave him a sugar cube for Cherry. He took it and gave it to the horse. She took it without hesitation. Rosa took her out and gave her to Shane. He led Cherry to a post and tied her up. Then put on the reigns and saddle. Then untied her and lead her to the corral. Shane propped himself on top and he accidentally kicked the sides a little too hard. The horse reared and through him off. He landed with a 'thud'. She ran over.  
''Are you okay, Shane.'' Rosa said with a worried tone.  
'' Yeah, I am ok. Just a little bruised that is all.'' Shane said wincing.  
'' That is what you get for being over confident.'' she said dryly.  
'' Yeah, yeah whatever, Rosa.' said Shane.  
He got back on. They trained for two more weeks. He fell at least five more times, and then finally got the hang of it. After another week, He learned some better tricks. The next week he learned tricks that are more difficult and mastered them all with ease. He finally was ready to learn how to fight.  
'' Thanks again for teaching me Rosa I really enjoyed learning to ride with you.'' Shane said happily.  
'' You are welcome Shane; you have become a great horse rider. Now it is time to lean how to fight from Maya. She is waiting for you out in the court yard.'' explained Rosa.  
'' Okay, thanks.'' Shane said. Then kissed her on the cheek as well.  
''You are welcome.'' said Rosa and she blushed.  
'' Hi, Maya.'' said Shane, running towards her.  
'' Hi Shane, ready for some sword training.'' said Maya.  
'' Okay! I have always wanted to learn how!'' Shane said.  
'' Okay here you go.'' Maya dropped the sword in his hand. Its weight was under estimated and he almost fell to the ground.  
'' Wow! That thing is heavy, but I think I can handle It.'' said Shane.  
'' Okay, now let us do something simple. Lets try swings and blocks.'' said Maya. He nodded and they started, '' Swing! Block! Swing! Block! Swing! Good first try. Now lets try a target hit that peg right in the center.' instructed.  
He swung the sword with all his might, but the sword slipped from him and it pinned Maya to a dummy by her clothes.  
'' Ahhhhhhhhhh... oops, I am sorry Maya.'' Shane said while pulling out the sword.  
'' Its okay you did not mane me so now we can continue.'' Maya said dryly.  
For two weeks, he learned how to fight with a sword, an ax, and the dagger. He learned how to use a staff, a long and short bow, and a glaive for another half a month. The last of the two weeks were spent jesting with the horses. He was finally done with his training.  
'' You have learned all you could from me now. Tomorrows your birthday and when you become king so good luck Shane.'' said Maya.  
" Thank you, all of you. I could never have done this without you people,'' Shane said.  
'' You're welcome anything for the future king.'' said Maya.  
'' I most go now. I have to get a good night sleep.'' He kissed her cheek, she blushed slightly and he walk off.  
The next day he arose to the sound of sad music and sobbing. He knew what had happened. His father had just died and probably was already buried. It turned out he was right. His father had died and was buried. The afternoon came and he was kneeling down before his second mother. She brought down the sword to his shoulder.  
'' Are you ready to become a king my young son.'' Sirina said. He nodded then she gently cut his hand and dropped a couple drops of blood onto the sword.  
'' Now the sword will glow blue if you are ready, if not it will glow green. If that comes to past I must kill you. That is the law and that is how It shall be.'' Sirina said.  
The sword turned a bright blue as the crowd awed. '' He is now our king,'' said Sirina  
''Long live King Shane!'' the crowd shouted.  
The girls ran out of the crowd toward him and hugged him. He smiled.  
'' Now that I am king. I want you Maya to be my one of my head knights. Rosa you will be is horse riding champion. An Odette will be my vice advisor.'' said Shane.  
They nodded and hugged him tighter. They were so happy they would be together.

THE END

By: Cesilie Holliday


End file.
